


The Talk

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Talk

Title: The Talk  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #220: We need to talk  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: AU, no warnings that I am aware of.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Talk

~

“We need to talk.”

Severus’ head snapped up. “About?”

Remus sighed. This was going to be a difficult conversation. “You know.”

“If I knew, I wouldn’t ask.” Severus frowned. “Out with it.”

“That night I attacked--”

“No.” Severus interrupted, standing up. “We’re not discussing that.”

“Severus, please.” Remus stood, too.

“It’s past.”

Severus was trembling, Remus drew him close. “If we’re ever to move on, we need to deal with it,” he whispered.

“Move on?” Severus’ eyes narrowed.

“Move on; move in together, perhaps?” Remus smiled as Severus blinked, shocked.

When Severus finally nodded, Remus relaxed. They would be okay.

~


End file.
